


Evenings at Alderaan University

by AdamDriversWife



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Mild Smut, Plot Twists, Romance, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 03:23:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14323479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdamDriversWife/pseuds/AdamDriversWife
Summary: Just when he thought that it was just another day at the University, Rey decides to stop by his office to mKe things a little more interesting.





	Evenings at Alderaan University

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ReyloFanficRecs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReyloFanficRecs/gifts).



> Inspired by an art work by Jade-Belle-2187.

 

  
  


He liked evenings. 

 

After five hours of lecture, there was nothing Professor Ren looked forward to more than the silence that welcomed him in his office at the end of his workday. He spent hours in his private workspace - creating lessons, marking papers, filling out class cards, or simply staring out the window and watching a certain brunette as she walked out of the University grounds after shift. 

 

It was almost nine in the evening, and everyone in Alderaan University had left for the day - or so he thought. As he was marking his students' papers on 'The Different Uses of the Force', he thought he heard a faint knock before his door creaked open. 

 

"Miss Kenobi?"

 

The dashing Jedi History Professor made no effort in hiding the surprise in his voice as he watched a comely young brunette enter his office that rainy Wednesday evening. He blinked twice and gawked at her openly. He thought he'd seen her leave campus a few hours back; so, why exactly was she standing a few steps away from him at this time of night? 

 

"Good evening, Professor," Rey Kenobi said quietly, a coy smile playing on her lips. "I'm sorry, did I startle you?"

 

"Not at all. I was only going over some papers. I thought you'd left for the day."

 

"Were you keeping track of my schedule, Sir," she asked, playfully. From where she stood, she could tell that the tall and elegant lecturer was struggling to keep his face from turning red. "I ran out to get the sandwich that Professor Phasma ordered from the deli down the street earlier. I'm not sure if you're aware that I'm her Student Assistant this semester."

 

"What? That's not what Student Assistants are expected to do," he said incredulously. "I would never ask my SA to do that."

 

"Oh," Rey said, her eyes sparkling with mischief. "And what exactly would you have me do if I were your SA?"

 

The dark-haired professor blushed, evidently unprepared for her retort. He straightened up and cleared his throat. "Is there anything I could help you with?" 

 

The smile on her face widened. Rey had been following the elegant professor since he first started teaching during her second year. She knew she wanted him the minute he stepped inside her History 101 class and had hoped she'd one day be assigned as his Student Assistant; however, fate had other plans.

 

He narrowed his gaze at her when he heard the soft thud of the door as it shut close and the clicking sound of the lock that followed. "Miss Kenobi?"

 

"There's no need to be so formal, Sir. You can call me Rey," the young temptress said, as she advanced towards him with slow, measured steps. Her heart pounded wildly in her chest, as she braced herself for his reaction. Judging from the way he was staring, she couldn't tell if he was nervous or if he thought she was crazy, but it was too late for her to back out now. 

 

"Miss Kenobi -" 

 

"Rey," she said breathily as soon as she stood right in front of him.

 

"What are you doing?"

 

"Reciprocating your advances," she replied, as she boldly gazed up at his handsome face. 

 

"I don't know what you're talking about," he said as he attempted to back off, only to hit his desk with the back of his legs. 

 

"Is that so?" the young temptress purred, as she leaned closer to him. "Do you mean to tell me that having the same free period as I was merely a coincidence?"

 

"Indeed," he seethed, as he felt press her body flush against his. 

 

"And I suppose you're going to say that it's by chance that you happen to be in the Library searching for the same book I am every week," she purred against his lips, as she stood on the tip of her toes.

 

"I would say so, yes."

 

"And that you had absolutely no ill intentions whenever you brush your front against my back in the small aisle where the book I need is?" She smiled when he swallowed nervously. Gathering all the courage she had, she moved closer to his ear - so close, she could smell his minty aftershave and feel his heart matching the beat of hers. "I want you, Professor. I want you to take me right here, right now."

 

His cock twitched as she whispered her confession, and he hissed when he felt her plant her lips on his neck. 

 

“Miss Kenobi, I -”

 

“Rey. Call me Rey,” she sighed as she continued her assault on his neck. “Say it.”

 

“We can’t -”

 

“No one else is around except you and me,” she interjected as she unbuttoned his dress shirt and planted kisses on his exposed chest. 

 

“This is highly inappropriate,” he retorted weakly and groaned when her lips landed one of his nipples and sucked on it. 

 

“Do you want me to stop?”

 

He looked down at the young woman, who had heartbreak written all over her face. He sighed. “I don't want you to regret anything, Rey.”

 

“I will if you continue to protest, Professor.”

 

“Are you sure you want this? You know there's no turning back.”

 

“I’m sure, Professor.”

 

“And there’s no one around?”

 

“The Headmaster headed out with Professor Phasma over an hour ago. Apart from the guards downstairs, we’re the only ones here,” she replied while she unbuttoned the rest of his shirt. “Well, Professor?”

 

“You’ll be the death of me, Rey,” he replied huskily as he leaned in and closed the gap between them. 

 

She sighed against his lips, moving hungrily over hers, and his hands running over the plains and curves of her body. As he continued his ministrations, she was vaguely aware that he had managed to unbutton her blouse until he tugged it off and kneaded her breasts. If he was surprised at her lack of underwear, he dare not let it show. She almost protested when he took one of his hands off her breast, but the rustling of the papers as they fell to the floor assured her that he wasn’t about to stop their little tryst. Soon, she felt him lift her unto his desk and settled between her legs. She tried her best to suppress a moan as he moved his mouth from her lips down to her pulse point and started to suck on the tender flesh between her neck and shoulders. She bucked her hips against his groin, begging him for more. 

 

“Last chance to back out,” he whispered. 

 

“Last chance to prove you're all talk,” she retorted, as she unbuttoned his trousers and palmed his erection. “Is my lack of undergarments not enough to let you know what my intentions are?”

 

Her feistiness made him chuckle. “Do you mind telling me what they are, Rey,” he murmured against her neck as his hand reached lower and stroke her clit. “Is this okay?”

 

She moaned and rocked her hips against his hand. “More, Professor,” she begged. “I need more.” 

 

“You’re quite bossy.”

 

“And you're quite slow,” she hissed before she grabbed his cock and started pumping it. “Do you mind if I change the pace a little?”

 

“Not at all,” he managed to get out, savouring the feel of her soft hands against his hard erection and returned the favour by inserting two long fingers into her folds while his thumb played with her clit. Before long, he aligned his cock against her quim and eased himself into her. She was warm, wet, and just as tight as he had imagined. 

 

“Kylo, baby, move,” she moaned. 

 

“So demanding,” he chuckled and started to thrust in a slow, steady pace.

 

“Stop teasing...”

 

“I don’t want to cum yet -”

 

“We’ll do it again after,” she said impatiently. “Right now, I need you to move. You've already kept me waiting for so long…”

 

“You wanted to recount our first -,” he grunted, picking up the pace as he slammed into her faster and harder.

 

“I was… hoping you would... somehow adjust your pace a bit…” she said in between moans.

 

“That wasn't your instruction…”

 

“And since when did you follow instructions… oh, yes, don’t stop… I'm close…”

 

She came after a few more thrusts and her spasms sped up his own orgasm, releasing his seed inside her. As they both came down from their high, he leaned in once again and planted a chaste kiss on her lips. 

 

“Did you really parade around school without any undergarment?”

 

“No, silly. I took it in the Ladies room right around the corner,” she giggled. 

 

“That was amazing, sweetheart.”

 

“I told you it would be,” she said smugly. “Nothing beats role playing our first time.”

 

He smirked. “Great job there, Miss Kenobi.”

 

“That’s Mrs. Ren to you,” she retorted. “It has been for three years now.”

 

“And still will be for years to come,” he added. “Happy anniversary, sweetheart.”

 

“Happy anniversary, dear husband,” she replied, a shy smile creeping up her face. “Are you ready for round two?”

 

His smile told her all she needed to know. He used to like evenings, and since they've gotten together, he loves evenings even more.  

  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
